The invention relates to a fluid-heating apparatus, such as an electric water heater, that can determine a degradation of a heating element of the apparatus, and a method of operating the fluid-heating apparatus.
When an electric-resistance heating element fails in an electric water heater, the operation of the heater is diminished until the element is replaced. This can be an inconvenience to the user of the water heater.